Three Worlds, One Triplet
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Rose, Bella and Harry are triplets. They were separated on that horrible night. They meet at Diagon Alley now it's their 4th year. And after Rose had been taken to the academy. Bella has already started dating Edward and has left like in NM. Now join them on their 4th year ilight/HarryPotter/VampireAcademy. Rose/Draco Harry/Luna Bella/Blaise Hermione/Neville


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Rose, Bella and Harry are triplets. They were separated on that horrible night. They meet at Diagon Alley now it's their 4th year. And after Rose had been taken to the academy. Bella has already started dating Edward and has left like in NM. Now join them on their 4th year advantage…

* * *

><p><strong>TwilightHarry Potter/Vampire Academy**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: Luna is the same age as Harry in this story<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Everyone thought was Rose a Dhampir but she was just a witch with good training and Dhampir training.

We she was younger she dreamt she had brother. But it got fuddled in time. At Vladimir's Academy she felt a hole bedsides her. As the years at St Vladimir's processed she got more memories of a little green eyed black hair baby and another with red hair and green eyes. She would also remember a green light, a woman screaming which she knew was her mother.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock at her dorm door. 11-year-old Rose goes to the door and opens it to find a woman in robes looking at her.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. I have something's to share with you"

That was the day Rose found out she was a witch and that the 31st of July (Today) was her real birthday. She was actually Rose Lerida Potter daughter of James and Lily Potter. She now knew she also one of triples named Harry and Bella. She couldn't wait to meet them.

"When are we going?" Rose asks

"Now", Professor McGonagall says

"What about the Strigoi? And what will people think if I am not here in the 'morning'?" Rose asks

"Witches and wizards spells can work on those vampires. Especially the fireball hex. Now as for people realising your gone. I will make a copy of you to be you while you are away at Hogwarts and other things. Does that sound reasonable?" Professor McGonagall asks

"I like it!" Rose exclaims with a big grin

Professor McGonagall flicks her wand and a double of Rose appears.

"Now take my hand and we can go"

Rose does what she is told they spin and land in a busy pub in London. Suddenly there was silence.

"Everyone it is Rose Potter! The-girl-who-lived!"

"I told you…", Professor McGonagall says angrily at the man

"Look it is Isabella Potter! The-girl-who-lived!"

"Look it is Harry Potter! The-boy-who-lived!"

Rose spins around her red hair flying (There was a charm on her hair to make it brown McGonagall lifted it) There with a very old man was the boy from her dreams. And next to them the girl from her dreams.

"Harry! Bella!" Rose calls

"Harry? Rose?" Bella asks

"Bella? Rose?" Harry says uncertainly as they all take a step closer

Rose laughs and they all launch into a three way hug. Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid share a tear at the triplets being reunited. All three looked into each others eyes.

"I am Rose Lerida Potter", Rose says

"Isabella Lily Potter. But call me Bella", Bella says

"I am just Harry James Potter. Dumbledore says my relatives didn't tell me about magic because they were scared", Harry says

"So the…", Bella

"Old guy is…:, Rose

"Dumbledore?" Bella

"Yes", Harry says

The whisper among themselves the teachers where definably show they were speaking in words and thoughts.

"Ok you three we must get your school supplies", Professor McGonagall says

"Yes Professor McGonagall", the three say

Professor Dumbledore tells Hagrid to go on ahead. The first look at the Alley. Showed how much they thought the Wizarding world was cool.

"Where do…", Rose

"Get…", Bella

"Our Money", Rose asks

"Don't think we have any", Harry says

"Your Mother and Father left a vault for you all at Gringotts. A trust vault", Professor Dumbledore says, "Be warily of goblins show them all your respect"

The triplets nod and follow the two professors and a goblin to a trust vault it had blue and gold doors with an eagle on the front. When it opens Harry gasps.

"How…How…much is in there? I just want to know if this is all we all for the three of us", Harry asks

"You each have a trust vault Mr Potter. This one is yours I would suggest you take 300 galleons, 200 Sickles and 100 Knuts", the Goblin says

"Thank you", Harry says putting the money into the pouch the goblins had provided.

They go to Rose and Bella's trust vault which had the same money in it.

"Let's take you three to Ollivander's. Don't you think Albus?" Professor McGonagall says

"Yes it will be interesting what wands pick them", Albus Dumbledore

They walk into a ancient shop. Suddenly an old man was behind the counter, Nite an old man like Dumbledore but still old.  
>"I was wondering when I was going to see the Potter Triplets. You know I still remember their first wands…" Ollivander say broken off by the door opening<p>

"Sor..ry. I was just looking", a blonde hair and brown eyed boy says

"Mr Longbottom isn't it? I haven't given you a wand either", Ollivander says

"Gran says I have to use my Dad's old wand", the boy says

"Augusta will be getting a few words from me", Minerva says to Albus

"The wand chooses the wizard", Ollivander says

"If your Grandmother minds tell her to speak to me", Albus says to the boy

"Now Mr Longbottom first", Ollivander says

It takes two tries but then he had his wand.  
>"Chestnut with Unicorn Hair. 8 Galleons", Ollivander says<p>

"Here my friend", Albus says handing over 8 galleons

"Thank you headmaster", Neville says

"Neville want to join us? Professors?" Rose asks

"I am sure he can stay with you all in the Leaky Cauldron", Albus says, "Hagrid will stay at the Cauldron to watch over you all"

"Now who is next?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Bella says nervously stepping foreword

"Miss Potter", Ollivander says

Half hour later Bella had her wand.

"Alder and Earth Phoenix Feather core. 8 Galleons", Ollivander says, "Now who's next?"

"I will", Rose says stepping up bravely like a Guardian the Moroi have been training her to be

"Miss Potter", Ollivander says

It takes 45 minutes for Rose to be matched with her.

"Red Oak and Fire Phoenix Feather core. 8 Galleons", Ollivander says

"Thank you", Rose says handing over the Galleons

It takes two hours to find Harry a wand

"Holly and Fire/Earth Phoenix Feather. Very curious", Ollivander says

"How much my friend?" Albus interrupted

"8 Galleons", Ollivander says

Harry hands over eight gold galleons.

"Thank you old friend. We will be leaving now", Albus says

"Thank you Mr Ollivander!" the triplets say

"Now you can get a familiar", Professor McGonagall says leading them to the magical menagerie but they bump into a boy with blonde hair.

Another boy with black hair was staring at Bella. A blonde haired girl was looking at Harry with dreamy expression.

"Sorry", the boy says then looks at Rose and Rose feels a tingling in her spine.

"Interesting. You six appear to be soul mates. It is rare but this is great news", Albus says in delight

"I am Draco Malfoy", Draco says to Rose

"Rose Potter", Rose says

"I am Blaise Zabini", Blaise says to Bella

"Bella Potter", Bella says

"I am Luna Lovegood", Luna says to Harry

"Harry Potter", Harry says

They manage to detour from getting a pet to the get ice cream and to talk. Each getting the chance to know each other.

"We better finish", Minerva says

"Can I stay with you just for a little while?" Draco asks

"Of course Mr Malfoy. I have a feeling you should come", Albus sas

The others say goodbye and they were off again to the Magical Menagerie. The Potters, Draco and Neville go inside

Rose feels a pull she follows the pull to a beautiful Gold and Silver Leopard.

"Hello", Rose says patting the leopard, "Are you meant to come with me?"

The leopard nods.

"How about a name Aisu?" Rose asks

The leopard purrs.

"You found a rare one there Miss. She is magically breed. When she gets a bit older you will be able to talk to her", the owner says

"Cool", Rose says

Bella came over with a wolf and Harry over with a tiger. That's when there were five flashes and five phoenix's appear. A red, purple and white Phoenix lands on Rose, a green, white and blue phoenix lands on Bella and a red, a snowy white one lands on Harry she looked between an owl and a phoenix, a black, green and gold phoenix lands on Draco and surprising again a purple and white phoenix lands on Neville's shoulder and cooed in his ear. They trilled in the triplets ears.

"They never come out to greet customers!" the store clerk exclaims, "And all of them in one group!"

"How much for my two?" Rose asks stroking her phoenix

"30 Galleons", the shop keeper says

Rose hands over 30 Galleons the others were charged the same amount then it came to Neville.

"I can't afford…", Neville says

"We…"

"…will…"

"…get…"

"…it…"

"…for you", Rose finishes

"I have Trevor", Neville says glumly

"We will pay for it in return for friendship. You don't see us as famous", Bella says

"You see us as who we are", Harry says

"Ok", Neville says

They walk out and Albus and Minerva were shocked to find the familiars that chose them.

"I believe Mr Malfoy your phoenix will not let you stray from the light. Phoenix's don't appear to those who will turn or are dark", Albus says

"My father won't be happy", Draco says, "I never really liked his ideas. I did my own research magic in pure-bloods is low we are breeding ourselves out. I don't want to follow him. I want to stay with my friends and familiar"

"I believe we can get Severus to be your guardian. But it won't be sorted out till next summer. So you must part with your familiars and friends till the Hogwarts Express", Albus says

Till they had to part ways.

"My Father will kill me if I continuing seeing you. But I will it will be worth it. See you on the Hogwarts Express?" Draco asks Rose

"You will", Rose says, "Do you want to name your phoenix before you go?"

"How about Danika?" Draco asks the Phoenix she trills positively

"She likes it", Rose says

"Danika it is. I better go. I promise I will meet you on the Hogwarts Express", Draco says quickly leaving

"Lets get you all settled into rooms at the Leaky Cauldron", Minerva says

The rest of the Summer went by quickly. They read their books and got to know each other. Rose was about to send letters to Draco with Nia her phoenix. Bella talked to Blaise with Aslan her phoenix. Harry talked to Luna with Hedwig his phoenix. They had a good rest of the Summer. Neville had become a close friend and like brother to the triplets and Draco, Blaise and Luna were also part of their group ever if they only talked by letters.

Today was the day they go to Hogwarts. Hagrid had escorted them to platform 9 ¾ and told them he would see them at Hogwarts. They find a big compartment on the train and wait soon Luna joins them, then Blaise then Draco who's familiar Danika trills happily being reunited with Draco.

"How did things go with your Dad?" Rose asks Draco

"He doesn't know anything. What did you all name your familiars?" Draco asks

They were about to tell the names when a bushy haired girl and another girl stands in the doorway as well.

"Can I come in?" she asks

"And can I?" the other asks

"Yeh here", they all move over to make room for one more

The bushy haired girl sits next to Neville who blushes and his phoenix trills.

"I think that means you part of the group. I am Rose Lerida Potter", Rose says

"Isabella Lily Potter but call me Bella", Bella says

"Harry James Potter", Harry says

"Draco Malfoy", Draco says

"Blaise Zabini", Blaise says

"Luna Lovegood", Luna says

"Neville Longbottom", Neville says

"Tracey Davis"

"I am Hermione Granger. I can't believe I am meeting the Potter triplets you are in so many books…", Hermione rambles

"Books have nothing right. Stick with us and in time you will see", Rose says

They talk and the triplets by sweets for all their friends. They met twins called the George and Fred Weasley they were two years older than them. But everyone hit it off straight away.

"See you all at the sorting", the twins says as they go to get changed and find their friends

Soon they were at Hogwarts and the Potters looked amazed by the Castle. They follow Hagrid into the boats. While they wait in the to be sorted Rose looked at want will be her classmates. Classmates were trying to get close to Draco but Draco stayed away and next Rose saying, "I am not like you and will never be"

They walk into the hall and wait up front to be sorted into their houses.

"Abbott, Hannah", Professor McGonagall says

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat calls

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Trevor"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Michael"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tracey looks back at her friends who smile at her telling her it was ok.

"Entwhistle, Kevin"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory"

"SLYTHERIN!"  
>"Granger, Hermione"<p>

"Good luck", her friends whisper

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jones, Megan"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Sue"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"Good luck Nev", Harry says

"Thanks", Neville says

Neville had gotten more confidence since he had been with his friends. He didn't stutter that much now.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville hands the hat to Professor McGonagall and walks over and sits besides Hermione.

"Lovegood, Luna"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry waved at Luna and Luna smiled brightly. They had both known she would get into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Rose gently pushes Draco up.

"No matter what house you are a good person", Rose says

"Thanks", Draco says before sitting on the stool

It takes a few minutes surprising everyone.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was shocked silence except for the twins (Fred and George), Hermione, Neville and Luna clapping. A Malfoy in Gryffindor was a scandal. But that is the house Draco wanted to be in. He fought to be put there. Other names were called tills it was the triplets turn.

"Potter, Harry"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor's clap loudly.

"Potter, Isabella"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor's were thrilled to have two of the three Potters at the moment.

"Potter, Rose"

Rose walks up and sits on the stool.

"_Ah brave very brave, bright too. You are many things. But they all lead to one house", the _hat says, "GRYFFINDOR!"

All the Gryffindor's cheer. Rose sits next to Draco smiling. Blaise was sorted into Slytherin and sits next to Tracey. The feast then begun.

"We did it!" Rose says to Draco

"I had to have a fight with the hat. I didn't what to be placed in Slytherin. I wanted to stay with you", Draco says

"Why are you in this house Malfoy?" a red haired boy named Ronald Weasley asks

"Because he is. Leave him alone", Rose snaps

Aisu who had been waiting for her mistress to sit growls at Ron making him turn away.

Ron made talk with boys named Seamus and Dean saying how the Potters were no good because they were with a Malfoy. The Potters, Neville, and Hermione ignored them and say listening to stories from the twins and eating their fill. This was the start of everything…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
